Like Bored Days
by ALE686
Summary: Mini-fic. Ichihime, Renruki / / Después de la guerra, todos pensaron que el mundo entero volvería a seguir su rumbo natural. Pero Ichigo tiene una misión que cumplir, una del tipo que no ha realizado hasta el momento. Y es que Inoue ha dejado de sonreír. Al mismo tiempo, él ha encontrado un pequeño "problema" que por alguna razón lo llama "papá".
1. Chapter 1

**No diré mucho de este fic que, en realidad, acaba en tres capítulos o cuatro capítulos. Sí, así de corto será.**

 **En fin. Espero les guste la idea y comenten qué tal les parece.**

0/0/0/0

 **Like Bored Days**

 **Chapter 1. -Preocupación.**

La guerra contra Juha Bach había acabado prácticamente hace una semana, mas tan solo tres días era el tiempo en el que volvieron, -a su mundo-, los humanos que participaron en la misma.

Por más que quisieron ayudar en algo de la reconstrucción, les dijeron que era suficiente, que se encargarían por su cuenta de lo demás y que ellos deben irse a casa. Son estudiantes después de todo, alumnos que están a punto de graduarse y por desgracia no se puede ganar dinero ayudando a los del otro mundo. No usan la misma moneda, y no es como que Urahara está en condición de pagarles.

Porque por desgracia él falleció en la guerra también, sin que Nelliel le pudiera salvar a tiempo. Ni siquiera Yoruichi, ni el pequeño Yuushiro a quien no le dieron más que un vistazo.

Ichigo se vio increíblemente sorprendido al saber la noticia. Su maestro al que nunca llamó "sensei" partió del mundo, sin que él pueda hacer algo al respecto. ¿Y a qué mundo sería ese?, se preguntaba con tristeza, con la misma tristeza que todos los conocidos del genio que fueron ayudados por éste, como Rukia, Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Renji. Sin embargo, se calmó cuando supo que fue inevitable, no lloró ni gritó su muerte, solamente lo aceptó, de paso tratando de consolar con la mirada a su amiga de cabellera naranja quien sí lo hizo.

Ella se conmovía fácilmente después de todo, su corazón era así de especial, siempre sintiendo todo tipo de sentimientos de compasión incluso a quienes no lo merecen. En ese caso, sin embargo, sí que se merecían lágrimas en su nombre aquellos soldados caídos.

Lágrimas que Orihime se dispuso a soltar en su honor, en el honor de sus maestros y del pequeño que no llegó a conocer.

No le gusta verla llorar cuando es de dolor, eso piensa el Kurosaki. Sobre todo que, desde que llegaron al mundo humano, Inoue no parece la misma de siempre.

Ya no ríe, ya no sonríe, ya no es la chica alegre. No del todo, por lo menos. Es que, de hecho, lo hace pero... no es lo mismo.

Él se da cuenta de la diferencia, todos sus amigos lo hicieron, aunque su sonrisa le llega a los ojos no es en síntoma de alegría sino de actuación.

Mas esa Ichigo decidió hacer algo, aunque sabiendo que no puede realizar la tarea de hacerla regresar él solo, por ello ha contactado a Rukia la tarde anterior a que venga. Por favor, le pidió además, sin explicar mucho.

La Kuchiki entendió al instante, después de todo no por nada ella e Ichigo se comprendía mutuamente sin palabras. A ambos les costaba expresarse sentimentalmente y eso, eran más de gritos, pero oírlo con ese tono de voz le mostró lo preocupado que se hallaba por la amiga de ambos. Fue como oírlo rogar, probablemente estaría rogando en su interior.

Aceptó, diciendo que no es el único en querer solucionar lo de Orihime. ¡Es su mejor amiga después de todo!. Fue la primera chica con la que se entendió, con quien tuvo la oportunidad de ser tan cercana, y pasar tantos buenos momentos juntas.

Así que ese día llegaría la fukutaicho, sin avisarle a casa de quién iría. El shinigami sustituto sospecha que a la suya, así ir juntos a la casa de Inoue, no cree verla aparecer en la escuela de nuevo. Aunque siendo la shinigami bajita nunca se sabe, igual no le molestaría en absoluto recibir una patada cuando Rukia le vea con la cara algo deprimida y por no haber hecho amago ni de dar palabras de aliento a Inoue.

"Aunque probablemente golpearme en esta ocasión tal vez sirva también..." Y con ese pensamiento se despierta en nueva cuenta el salvador del mundo, más preocupado en cómo harán o qué harán, o qué deberán decir, cuando por la tarde se dirigan a casa de Inoue a visitarla.

Encima irán sin avisar, Rukia quiso que sea más sorpresa, y si pueden invitar a Ishida y Chad mejor. Tatsuki se los ha dicho, pues ella estaría está más presente en casa de su mejor amiga últimamente.

El Kurosaki suspira con pesar, aprieta las sábanas en sus puños y se sienta de golpe.

"¿El futuro, eh?" Sabe que es parte de la vida, el temor al futuro, ¿pero por qué justamente ahora le asustaba? Creyó haberlo superado luego de tanta verborrea de Juha Bach. Al parecer no lo hizo.

"No. No es eso." Lo presiente, su temor es más bien a que se agrande el dolor de Inoue. Odiaba verla así, a sí mismo se odia cuando sucede.

Él tiene a su familia con vida, y ella no. Por lo mismo, Inoue considera familia a todos sus amigos, los que aprecia al igual que él. La diferencia es que Inoue solo los tiene a ellos, y ahora que varios de ellos han muerto le debe ser imposible no ver las cosas en negativo.

Es que también la entiende, porque él vivió durante mucho tiempo pensando muy mal del mundo cuando su madre murió. Por supuesto es irreal creer que Inoue odia o guarda rencor, pero la tristeza sí que la posee en su corazón debido a todo lo sucedido.

Pero si él mismo logró recobrar las esperanzas gracias a todos los lazos conectados, a la ayuda de sus seres queridos, a ellos, -a ella también-, Inoue puede lograr sobreponerse a la adversidad, a la tragedia.

"Inoue, todos podemos tener un futuro mejor." Sentado con la espalda algo encorvada y la cabeza gacha, cometa en su cabeza, apretando los dientes.

Se siente horrible porque no fue capaz de decírselo antes, aun así logra tranquilizar su enojo consigo mismo. Y para el momento en que quiere gritar de impotencia, el simple hecho de dar un parpadeo le sirve para percatarse de una figura en su habitación. Antes no había nadie más que él, no vino Yuzu a regañarle que se levante, ni su papá entró a despertarle a los gritos con una patada.

Ichigo queda desconcertado de lo que ocurre. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿De dónde había salido? Eso se preguntaba al ver, en la ventana de su habitación, a la figura en cuestión.

Se trata de un niño, uno pequeñito. No pasará los cuatro o cinco años de edad. Lo que le deja impactado es su apariencia, y no el que lleve kimono estándar de shinigami o las cosas que complementan el atuendo, sino por su apariencia física.

\- ¿Quién-?

El niño dirige su vista perdida y confundida hacia él, haciendo que se encuentre con unos ojos ámbar brillantes que más bien parecen naranjas.

Aunque es un naranja más oscuro que el brillante claro, parecido al fluorescente como muchos dirían, del cabello del niño que ahora yace sonriendo con alegría.

\- ¡Hola! -le saluda alzando la manito hacia adelante, sin siquiera miedo de caerse allí, -de pie-, todavía en el marco de la ventana y sin agarrarse de los lados para no tambalear. Su vocesilla es algo fina y de donde la palabra salió algo indistinguible, haciendo notar que de verdad se trata de un pequeño muy pequeño.

Ichigo se pregunta si es que se está viendo a sí mismo.

0/0/0/0

Ishida con disimulo ve el tiempo pasar en su reloj, lo único que tiene disponible para revisar la hora ya que no posee un móvil. Es que el que le regaló Urahara hace tiempo no fecha pone, en realidad sí tenía, pero se averió con el tiempo.

Bufa. Ya van media hora desde que ingresaron a clase, y no deja de sentir un maldito pinchazo en la cabeza. Es una alerta de presencias extrañas, cree que dos y que andan rondando la ciudad. Lo piensa debido a que no las ha sentido dejar de moverse desde hace quince minutos, mientras él estaba ya en la escuela.

Tal parece que nadie los nota, pues Chad y Orihime no parecen preocupados. Quizás se deba a que es mejor sintiendo reiatsu que ellos, pero igual le inquieta tener que levantarse con una excusa en ese instante. Tal vez se lo tomen en serio, crean que no es un hollow, y decidan acompañarlo.

A Arisawa no le hará mucha gracia con el estado de Inoue, y Chad no está en condición de perder clases puesto que ha faltado mucho los anteriores meses y tiene que ponerse al día. No quiere ser un mal amigo, ¿pero no lo será también si deja a dos desconocidos, con esa cantidad de poder, hacer estragos en la ciudad? No parece ser el caso, pues en los minutos en que piensa en ello decidido en salir, las presencias cesan su recorrido.

Una lo hace al ingresar en terreno de la casa Kurosaki, puede sentirlo junto a Ichigo.

Tras saberlo, no se preocupa más y se concentra de lleno en la clase, confiando ciegamente en que el shinigami sustituto se encargue, pues ya le ha probado que puede desafiar las probabilidades y obtener la victoria si es por una causa justa.

Durante el transcurso de la clase todo va de un modo normal, mas Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Chad y el mismo Ishida se muestran algo conscientes del decaído humor de la podado "idol" de la escuela.

Cuando el profesor le pide pasar a resolver una ecuación, Inoue apenas lo hace bien, lo que da a responder que no se concentra exactamente en la clase. Para quienes la conocen, saben que es grave pues ella normalmente es, aparte de Uryuu, -y, la puesta en otra clase, Ryou-, quien más correctamente obtiene resultados debido a su inteligencia.

La ven cómo pide disculpas por su error, siendo de paso reprendida por el profesor quien le pide con severidad a que se esfuerce más estudiando. El hombre seguro no sabe lo que ella ha tenido que pasar, o quizás lo hace solamente por el propio bien de Orihime, para que no pierda las buenas notas que durante dos años ha mantenido.

Sea como sea, el siguiente en pasar, pero por propia voluntad, es Uryuu Ishida. ¡Vaya sorpresa!, los más tontos y envidiosos se burlan. Basta una mala mirada de Chad para hacerles callar, retroceder y disculparse en silencio, rogando a dios piedad, sin haber previsto que el grandulón fuese amigo del "cerebrito". ¡Es que ese chico, que parece hecho de hierro, ha comenzado a venir a clase hace poco!, es por eso que se les olvida que son amigos ambos, incluso no creen mucho que "feos" como esos sean amigos de la bella chica de cabello del mismo color que el sol.

Escribiendo en la pizarra, el peliazul siente que es una pérdida de tiempo las miradas "de amenaza" de Chad, ya que igual murmuran esos idiotas y él debe oírlos. En fin, se dice, centrándose en acabar el problema simplemente escribiendo el resultado final.

Le falta el último número cuando la puerta de la clase se abre de golpe, causando desconcierto en todos los alumnos y el profesor quien, al ver a su peor alumno, se irrita.

El joven de cabello naranja, -al que le importa poco que el maestro le esté gritando por su retraso e interrumpir de aquel modo-, solamente está en busca de una persona.

\- Ishida -dice con alivio de verlo, pero sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Va hacia el Quincy.

\- ¿¡Kurosaki qué demonios estás-!? -no puede creer que el otro haya llegado así, para apresar su muñeca con la mano y estirarlo hacia la salida. ¡Se tropezará, maldita sea! -. ¡Detente, idiota!

¡Y además están en clase! Sus amigos también lo ven raro, cierta chica de grandes pechos los ve con asombro también. ¿Qué tipo de problema hay ahora?, se interroga.

\- Esto es más importante que estar aquí ahora, ¡rápido! -irritado, lo estira hacia la salida. El maestro, desde la puerta del aula, reclamando de avisar a los directivos escolares.

El peliazul pide paciencia para aguantarlo, y llega a confiar en él cuando le pide pasarse las reglas de la escuela por el forro y largarse para encaminar rumbo su casa.

Una vez allí suben las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Ichigo, sin gemelas de por media ya que ambas están en clase, cumpliendo las reglas de la educación por su propio bien. ¡Como ellos deberían!

\- ¡Que te calles con eso! -Ichigo estalla.

\- ¡Pero al menos me hubieras dicho qué demonios sucede! -se queja el otro, gritando también. No le gusta no ser explicado, no hay que aclararlo.

El pelinaranjo aprieta el puño, ambos se mirándose frente a frente con molestia en los ojos.

-¡Porque no me vas a creer si no te lo enseño! -responde y abre la puerta de la habitación para permitirle que vea por sus propios medios.

Sentado en la cama, apenas dirige su vista hacia allí, el peliazul se encuentra con algo que le deja sin habla.

-¡Uryuu-san! -le saluda el niño, en vez de decir "Hola, Uryuu-san", le basta con decir su nombre de modo alegre y cantarín.

Ishida se queda algo sin habla. El niño tiene tantos parecidos a cierto shinigami que está a su lado, más que nada en lo de ser shinigami ahora mismo a pesar de verse tan infante todavía, y luego dirige sus ojos a Ichigo.

Un poco incómodo, se aclara la garganta.

-¿Encontraste a tu ototou perdido? -le pregunta, imaginando que el padre de Ichigo tuvo hijos con otra mujer en la Sociedad de almas. No le sorprende mucho si es ilegítimo, no si tiene en cuenta lo poco serio que es aquel hombre.

El Kurosaki le mira con la boca abierta, el ceño más fruncido y una vena en la cabeza.

\- ¡NO ES ESO, IDIOTA! -quiere darle un golpe, pero se contiene y se dirige al niño. Se para al lado derecho del pequeño, al mismo tiempo en que el peliazul decide entrar notando cómo se alegra más el pequeño niño al ver a Ichigo a su lado.

\- Kazui -llama al niño con ese nombre, el pelinaranjo que ahora se observa siendo nervioso y con los hombros algo tembleques, bajando los ojos como si le diera pena preguntar-. ¡Dile lo que me dijiste a mí!

\- Soy Kazui Kurosaki.

Ishida da una mirada aburrida. Ya lo ha dicho, ¡es un niño ilegítimo que ahora debe ser su hermano!

\- ¡QUE NO ES ESO! -le grita, arrojándole una almohada a la cara.

\- ¡IDIOTA! -maldice el peliazul, acomodándose los anteojos tras el impacto y queriendo recoger la almohada para lanzársela en venganza. No lo hace porque sería infantil, además que no quiere colaborar en limpiar el cuarto de Kurosaki. Que lo haga él mismo.

\- Kazui, no me refería a eso -Ichigo le dice paciente, sentándose en la cama y tocándole el hombro como ayuda. Está un poco irritado, por no poder hacerle entender, pero se las arregla en tener paciencia porque sabe que es pequeño y no es su culpa. Hablar con Nell fue recibir entrenamiento para esto de antemano, tal parece.

El niño ladea la cabeza, sus pequeñas facciones demostrando lo muy confundido que se halla. ¿Qué cosa quiere que le diga, exactamente?

\- ¿Qué debo decirle, otou-san?

Al oír que es llamado así, el shinigami sutituto tiembla un poco. ¿Acomplejado tal vez? Detrás suyo, el quincy abre la boca del mero asombro. Está perplejo.

\- ¿Q-Qué acaba de decir? -tartamudea Ishida, sin creerse una palabra. ¡Es que es imposible! ¿Cómo va a ser hijo de Kurosaki? Es una broma, una pésima broma del idiota que lo ha sacado de la escuela solo para algo como eso.

No, responde el pelinaranjo con irritación llenándole los poros. Es verdad, el niño es la prueba sólida.

¿Acaso lo tuvo a los catorce o a los trece? Con duda, le inquiere el cuestionamiento.

\- ¿¡Qué clase de persona crees que soy!? -es su respuesta de que no es un chico que hizo eso a esa edad. Bueno, ni siquiera hizo "eso" a la edad que tiene ahora, pero ese último dato no debe interesarle a Uryuu.

¿Entonces por qué se empeña en afirmar que es su hijo? No es que lo afirme, dice Ichigo, ni que estuviera tan loco. Solo es querer cerciorarse de que sepa lo que el pequeño cree, lo que ha dicho sin dudar desde el primer momento en que se encontraron.

\- ¿¡Entonces qué mierda pasa!? -se salió de sus casillas el recto señorito Ishida. Es que la situación es demasiado confusa y el niño no aporta mucho, además de enredar más al pedirles buscar a ese tal Ichika.

\- ¿Quién es Ichika? ¿Otro hijo tuyo? -se burla el quincy, aunque sin diversión en la voz. Entonces al fin recuerda las presencias. ¿Sería posible que una sea la del niño frente a sus ojos?

\- ¡Otou-san, otou-san! -el pequeño estaba ya sobre la cama, mirando en dirección a la ventana-. ¡Busquemos a Ichika!

\- ¡No te atrevas a escapar por ahí! -dice estirando las manos al verle saltar en su cama con deseos de salir como entró.

\- Kazui-chan -Ishida lo llama, el pequeño le mira en respuesta-. ¿Sabes cómo rastrear reiatsu o al menos recuerdas cómo se siente la presión de Ichika?

El niño acierta con la cabeza.

\- Aunque Ichika-chan dijo que la escondiéramos, porque no sabíamos dónde estábamos y tal vez sería peligroso -relata, llevando su dedito a la barbilla pensativo-. Tal vez no sea fácil encontrarla. ¡Ella es muy buena en eso! -advierte con algo de orgullo de la persona perdida.

\- Si es otro niño, al final tenemos que ir a buscarla sí o sí -se quejó el shinigami sustituto-. Sobre todo cuidar que no haga desastres en la ciudad, ya que es una shinigami también.

\- ¡Una aprendiz shinigami! -aclara Kazui-. Así como yo soy alguna clase de shinigami también.

Ishida e Ichigo se miran en uno al otro, luego vuelven a ver al pequeño. ¿Qué es eso de "aprendiz" y "alguna clase" de shinigami?

\- ¿Cómo? -preguntan a la vez, confusos.

El pequeño no les contesta a lo que inquieren, sino que se dirige a la ventana dando un largo salto desde la cama, mientras Ichigo está distraído queriendo hacer conversación con Ishida.

El peliazul pone lo ojos en blanco mientras se acomoda las gafas, oyendo el relato de parte de Ichigo de cómo lo halló al levantarse y que al principio creyó que era una alucinación o imaginaciones suyas. Quiere bufar, porque no busca una respuesta que Ichigo no le puede dar, le explica que deben de preguntar al niño. ¡O a este paso no resolverán nada!

\- De todos modos, ya sabemos que conoce a varios de nosotros -opina Ichigo, primero porque lo reconoció a él y segundo, conocía a Ishida sin que le hubiera nombrado. Sin embargo, se pregunta qué tan real es la historia del pequeño. ¿Cómo puede ser su hijo?

"Y en todo caso ¿quién es su madre?" Se cuestiona lo que hasta el momento no ha podido debido lo ocupado que está revisando que Kazui no haga nada peligroso, y en ese mismo instante tampoco puede contestar la pregunta interior.

Aterrados, Ishida y él se echan a correr llegando al marco de la ventana por donde ven que el pequeño ha saltado.

-¡KAZUI/KAZUI-CHAN!

La risita del pequeño indica que está en perfectas condiciones, sin haberse hecho daño. Dirigen sus ojos, que antes miraban al piso, hacia arriba.

Kazui, va poste por poste, saltando con la alegría de quien está en un día de campo.

Ambos se agarran el pecho, pero el nuevo "padre" sin reponerse del todo.

En cambio, Ishida luce algo deprimido mientras se ajusta las gafas.

-Kurosaki -murmura-... tu hijo es peor que tú.

El mencionado ni se anima a negarlo, pues es muy obvio que Kazui es muy arriesgado en lo que hace. En eso son idénticos.


	2. Chapter 2

No lo dije antes, creo pero el título es por "Like Bored Days" cantada por Shiraishi Kuranosuke del anime/manga Prince of Tennis. Pueden buscar la canción en youtube y la letra en wikia, aunque solo está en inglés, romanji y japonés.

Primero: PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA. Segundo: WOW, de verdad gracias por sus todos sus comentarios, -pero Erika ¡no te pases! XD Pero gracias por tus ánimos-, en realidad no sé que no los merezco -sobre todo porque en los otros fics que tengo lo hacen ver-. Estoy tratando de mejorar la narrativa, intentando ser original escribo raro, seguro lo ven, pero bueno. Que bien que nadie lo notó (?)

Perdón también por no contestarle reviews a todos, igual sepan que los leí, algunos aciertan en sus ideas y a otros se las tomé porque me gustaron.

En fin. Dejé cortado este capítulo. Disfruten mientras puedan, -porque ahora queda claro que mis promesas no sirven mucho =(-.

Otra cosa, no tenía planeado agregar TANTO a Ishida, pero me gustó el resultado -después contéstenme qué piensan que le pasó a lo último *ya lo van a entender*-. Lo que sí, serán cinco como mínimo. Habrá más IH en los próximos.

Si hay errores, sepan que al igual que el anterior, lo estaré editando tan pronto los vea.

0/0/0/0

 **Chapter 2. -Correr hacia ti.**

Rukia y Renji se deslizaron entre las calles, acabados de salir del Senkaimon para atravesar el mundo de los humanos, cuando casi al instante una extraña presencia les alertó.

¿Hollows? Ellos eran algo común cada día, pero lo problemático recae en que Shino y Yuki no son justamente los más hábiles a la hora de enfrentarse a ellos. Los dos encargados de la ciudad casi siempre deben recibir ayuda extra.

Sin rechistar deciden ir en su ayuda sabiendo que, a esas horas, el grupo de Ichigo estaba en plena clase y por lo tanto ninguno de los humanos con poderes aparecerá por esos lares, a menos no sin dar excusas bobas y salir corriendo fuera de la escuela sin permiso. Tratarán de que no lo hagan, porque como estudiantes que fueron hace tiempo, saben que eso de las clases son un riesgo algo mortal. Los profesores e instructores son un dolor de trasero muchas veces, sobre todo cuando uno mismo causa alboroto o se excusa sin más.

Incluso con el poder a su mínimo, no les cuesta demasiado controlar a la pequeña manada de seres sin importante poder para ellos. Se deshacen de ellos fácilmente. Dejan con alivio, pero también, avergonzados a los más jóvenes cegadores. Eso de tener que involucrar a dos tenientes en algo así, por no poder cumplir con su trabajo, les resulta un bochorno.

Una cabeza pelirroja salió de entre los arbustos, tragando un estornudo.

Ichika Abarai miraba con asombro a las versiones, de diez años atrás, de quienes serían sus padres en solo dos años más. Quienes lo eran, básicamente.

\- Mis padres son tan cool -se enorgullece de verlos en acción. A pesar de que es pan comido ganar en una pelea así, su madre siempre luce genial. Diría lo mismo de su padre, pero a veces él gusta de hacer el ridículo. En realidad, le resultan divertidos esos momentos.

Se pregunta si debía decirles que era su hija, o que lo sería dentro de unos cuatro años. Niega al instante, callando una risa pequeña. No es que lo considere de verdad, aunque tampoco le ve lo problemático. Sus padres desde ya que se aman, ¡ella fue planeada prácticamente desde que ellos son niños! Suena raro, pero oyó a Matsumoto-san decir algo similar. Por lo que piensa que sería una locura que por accidente no la tuvieran.

Sin embargo, le viene el recuerdo de algo dicho por Nemu. La niña del doceavo escuadrón le comentó sobre no entrometerse, menos dejar que los vean o hablarles.

\- ¡RUKIA VEN A VER ESTO! - la voz de cierto teniente llama por atención. La aludida está metros más allá, hablando con Shino y Yuki.

Hasta ese momento, Ichika no lo percibió verla estando parado sobre los arbustos donde ella se ocultaba.

\- ¿Quién- Quién eres tú? – tartamudea Renji mientras tanto, con otras preguntas queriendo nacer de su garganta. La principal es interrogar por qué su extremo parecido con su muy querida Rukia.

 **Maldición, no hay de otra** , piensa Ichika antes de salir de un salto de su escondite...

Para luego dar una fuerte patada marcando su tabi en el rostro de su todavía-no-padre, haciendo que retroceda un metro y medio. Aprovecha su confusión y dolor para marcharse a toda velocidad gracias al shunpo.

\- Perdón, Otou-san - dice en tono lo suficiente bajo como para ser oído solamente por ella misma. Aunque fue una disculpa, su voz sonó divertida en su escape.

Ahora, solo le queda salir adentrarse a Karakura para hallar a Kazui. Ruega porque el niño, más pequeño a ella, no hiciera algo que afectara su existencia. Fácilmente se puede cambiar el curso de los eventos partiendo del pasado, según Nemu.

Por cierto ¿dónde estaría ella?

Mientras tanto, Renji tiene que esperar por esa inquietud y volver a las armas con Rukia. Para su sorpresa, hay más hollows amontonándose allí, en el río que hace límite entre Naruki y Karakura.

0/0/0/0/0

Al ver cómo Kazui se va, saltando entre los postes disfrutando el bello día y sin la más mínima de las preocupaciones salvo a quien busca, Ichigo no se alivia para nada, ni piensa bien por el instante. Saca una pierna por la ventana y está por tirarse. ¡Así sin más! Se quiere tirar desde allí a perseguir al pequeño, pero es detenido por Ishida que le grita lo idiota que está siendo. Será demasiado fuerte, pero duda que sepa aterrizar de pie como los gatos, le dice mientras le arroja la insignia que vio en el escritorio, la cual el pelinaranjo agarra sin dar gracias ni siquiera después de usarla, porque se va rápido. El pequeño es demasiado veloz y sino lo va a perder de vista. No le da alcance, pero grita que se detenga ya que puede caerse y lastimar su cuerpo. ¿Porque es humano, cierto? ¡Está tan confundido!

 **Es peor que tratar de adivinar qué soy yo,** dice en su cabeza pensativo unos segundos. Como sea, quiere parar al niño que le lleva un kilómetro. Ganas no le faltan para encerrarlo en un castillo inflable, y así no se haga daño jamás en lo que le queda de vida, o por lo menos durante su infancia, dejarlo libre recién al tener edad suficiente.

Ishida llega usando hirenkyaku para estar, los dos, hombro a hombro y el pequeño todavía a la cabeza.

\- Qué problema - suspira. Deben encontrar al otro niño, o niña, llamado Ichika. ¿Acaso será igual de problemático que este pequeño que dice que es hijo de Kurosaki? Lo descubrirán pronto, ya que parece detenerse el niño del que ahora están distantes por tres metros solamente. Kazui aterriza y lo siguen, pero deteniéndose Ishida en el suelo y un poco más alejado, que las personas le vean aparecer de la nada puede causar problemas. Incluso si le han visto muchas veces hablar solo, por estar con Kurosaki o junto a sus demás amigos cazando hollows. Hay que mantener un poco la imagen.

Al llegar, Kurosaki se está acercando a Kazui. Éste está de pie frente a la vidriera de una panadería. Es ABCookies, en donde a través del cristal el de apariencia parecida a Ichigo, mira con las mejillas infladas y la boca abierta, babeando.

\- ¿Te acabas de detener solo porque quieres un postre? -Ichigo dice bajando la cabeza, agotado, preguntando si este lugar no tiene horario de cierre o a qué hora será. No es apropiado que todo niño coma dulces a cualquier hora ¿cierto?

Definitivamente le saltó la vena de padre sobre protector, haciendo que descargue lo frustrado contra el local.

El niño sin decir algo, solamente de repente pega la cara a la vidriera. Ahora es humano otra vez, solo por el deseo de realizar tal acción y de paso la añoranza de comer alguna delicia azucarada. Voltea la vista hacia su papá, éste gira la cabeza a otro lado. Está ofendido, además que mostrarse así quizás castigue un poco el corazón del niño, lo que le ayudará a darse cuenta de que no debe salir corriendo sin un mayor acompañándole.

El menor de todo los Kurosaki (al menos en el futuro), se confunde. Se pregunta, ¿por qué razón está enojado? No cree haber hecho algo malo, además de su comportamiento normal de día a día. Pero... su papá se molestó. ¿Está enojado con él? Parece que sí, ya que jamás antes pudo ver esa expresión con ceño tan fruncido dirigida a él, solo fue dado el gesto a otras personas. Se siente mal. Demasiado, al punto de formar lágrimas en los ojos. Voltea a Ishida, para ver si él también está igual por su culpa.

El otro se horroriza. No quiere que un niño le mire así, luciendo tan desamparado por querer algo que su padre no quiere darle como escarmiento. De inmediato mira hacia el sustituto, pidiendo en silencio que resuelva al asunto ya que es él quien lo provocó, -"Y porque es tu **hijo** ", piensa-. El otro niega para sus adentros, indicando con los ojos que no va hacer tal cosa, –"Y **no es** verdad lo de ser mi hijo ¿qué te pasa?", da la respuesta en su mente-. Ambos continúan su lucha de ceños fruncidos, uno más que el otro, y después devuelven la mirada al niño al que ya le están cayendo mocos.

El padre tímido de ser llamado padre, pide fuerza a kamisama, para resistir.

\- Kazui, no-

Los ojitos se agrandan, juntando más lágrimas.

Ichigo no quiere ser vencido, aunque está a punto de serlo por el menor. Junta coraje, insistiendo a su cuerpo no dejarle perder en la batalla psicológica.

\- Mira, primero, no debiste-

Una lágrima sale del ojo derecho de quien aclamó ser su hijo.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? -se rinde, dejando a su amigo sacar un pañuelo que lleva siempre consigo y dárselo a Kazui para que se limpie la cara.

El pequeño lo acepta, feliz de no ser odiado ya que su padre quitó esa mirada de su cara. Sabiendo usar bien los pliegues del pañuelo, Ishida suspira de alivio porque podrá guardarlo de nuevo en su bolsillo luego de que lo use el niño.

\- Ishida-san, su pañuelo olía a flores -dice Kazui, celebrando que comerán, sonriendo de nuevo. El shinigami, que se sintió chantajeado, cambió su rostro de circunstancia para dar una mirada de burla y una pregunta de "¿Es en serio, Ishida?", pero el quincy no hizo caso.

No es tan extraño que los hombres lleven consigo pañuelos o que, al lavar sus prendas, utilicen suavizante con aroma, le responde.

\- Sí -agrega Kazui -. ¡Porque otou-san olía a frutas!

El aludido se encoje en su sitio.

\- ¿Es en serio, Kurosaki? -esta vez es Ishida quien da el comentario con tonito burlón.

\- ¡Es Yuzu quien lava mis cosas! - se defiende torciendo labios, murmurando sobre decir a su hermana acerca de jamás volver a colocar perfume a sus ropas después de descolgarlas, ya que parece que el desodorante no cubre el aroma.

\- Eres un malagradecido -le reta lo de dar tal molestia a una de sus hermanas, sobre todo a quien más hace en el hogar, -cosa que no es tan sencilla como parece-, ajustando las gafas mientras abre la puerta para ingresar al local con Kazui. A falta del cuerpo humano de Kurosaki, comprarán ellos.

Minutos después los tres están en el parque, sentados en una banca con una caja de galletas, lo que fue más económico. El quincy no poseía dinero suficiente para algo más grande. En todo caso, el pequeño no se quejó, pero al mirar con anhelo el dueño le obsequió una medialuna a ambos, comentando con alegría que su "hermanito" le recordaba mucho a una de sus empleados. Sin embargo, Kazui acabó la medialuna de dos mordiscos sin evitar manchar ambas mejillas con el relleno. Por suerte, la esposa del dueño les prestó toallitas húmedas. Fue un alivio para Ishida, pero más para Ichigo quien reclamaba de que las hormigas pudieran sentirse atraídas y le picarían ¡o probablemente las abejas!, dijo. A él ningún humano normal pudo verlo, ni oírlo, afuera del vidrio transparente del local. Si fuera así, habrían reído de lo exagerado que fue dar esos comentarios.

\- ¡Itadakimasu! - es la voz del niño que recoge de la caja adornada, una por una, galletas con cobertura de chocolate negro y blanco, algunas lisas y otras cubiertas con chispas de colores. No tiene problema en llevarlas a la boca y juntar varias, hasta tener aspecto de ardilla guardando comida en sus cachetes.

Ishida come lentamente su propio bollo regalado, prediciendo que no tendrá estómago para las galletas. Él no es de comer mucho. También le gustaría enseñar al menor a no comer tan apresurado, nadie le quitará nada y es dañoso para el cuerpo consumir tan precipitadamente. No lo hace, de eso se está encargando Kurosaki.

\- Kazui, más despacio - Ichigo se inquieta. ¡No tiene que comer tan rápido! -. ¡Te puedes ahogar!

Nunca ha visto tan preocupado a Ichigo por un niño en algo tan simple como comer un alimento, no que lo viera alguna vez tratar con uno además de aquella niña fantasma de cuando tenían quince años, pero puede ser que eso pasara con Nell en Hueco Mundo ¿no? Él no estuvo las ocasiones que ellos pasaron juntos, solo al momento de encontrarla en el desierto y cuando quería jugar, quitándole la espada al pelinaranjo. Que ambos estuvieron al lado del otro, al separarse e ir cada uno por su cuenta, lo descubrió por sentir la presión de ambos el uno con el otro. Además, lo recuerda debido a desear haber terminado junto a la niña, porque Pesche resultó tan molestia absoluta que dudó muchísimo que la pequeña fuese peor. A su diferencia, solo su amiga de grandes pechos estuvo con ellos, con Ichigo y Nell.

 **Ella haría mejor el papel que este idiota trata de darme a mí** , se dijo con las mejillas rojas de repente ya que, minutos antes, reparó en que parecía la madre él, cosa que no es así, no importa si Ichigo lo llamó para cuidar de su hijo.

En todo caso, es Ichigo la madre sobre protectora.

\- Kurosaki -deja su comida de lado, junto a la caja. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Solo pregunta - se queja el pelinaranjo, estando de malhumor. Cuidar de un niño es una tarea trabajosa, aunque ya lo sabía de mucho antes. Aparte, tenía hambre desde hace largo rato, -todo por no desayunar-, pero al no estar en su cuerpo no pudo comer ni una galletita. ¡Qué injusto!

La conversación continua cuando el pequeño dice estar satisfecho y pide ir al tobogán, con ambos permitiéndolo. El supuesto padre no le saca los ojos de encima mientras Ishida habla.

\- ¿Por qué me dijiste primero a mí lo de Kazui-chan?

\- ¿No es obvio? Quiero que me ayudes.

\- Sí, lo suponía - comenta ganando ganas de bufar, ¡por supuesto que es todo obvio eso! -. Me refiero a cómo, exactamente.

El shinigami duda, ¿no sabrá cómo responder?

\- Bueno, ya sabes que Kazui es muy pequeño. Creo que no tiene idea de lo que está diciendo... y eres discreto.

\- ¿Qué?

¿Es por ser discreto que le avisó a él, y que sean solo ellos quienes le concedan su ayuda a Kazui para regresar a su hogar? Suena inteligente, y estúpido a la vez. Más estúpido, ya que la fuerza no siempre es la respuesta. Ichigo objeto que hasta el momento le ha funcionado.

\- ¿Peleando contra quién harás que Kazui regrese a su hogar?

Ichigo se calla a causa de esa pregunta, maldiciendo que Ishida está en lo cierto.

El peliazul descubre que, si la discreción es lo que deseó Ichigo, significa que no busca que otros aparte de ellos conozcan del suceso. Es muy conveniente por si el niño está siendo perseguido a muerte, cosa que hasta el momento no ha pasado. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta su habilidad, será raro que no sea alguien importante o al menos conocido por los del otro mundo. Cuatro o cinco años, son tiempo suficiente para reparar en la presencia de alguien así, a pesar de que éste oculte sepa ocultar su reiryoku y/o su reiatsu. ¿Y así no quiere que se enteren los de la Sociedad de Almas? El pelinaranjo asiente, convencido al cien por ciento de que no es buena idea meterlos. Con Urahara habría sido otra circunstancia, mas en el otro lado poseen sus propias reglas a seguir. Será problemático.

Hay mucha razón en lo que dice, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo es como si no quisiera que los demás se enteren de la existencia de Kazui. En el pasado bien quiso alejar a la Sociedad de Almas en algunos hechos de gran importancia, mas ahora hacerlo no es lo apropiado. Ni siquiera les conviene a los tres, más al niño. ¿Cómo lo ayudarán a volver con su familia si tal vez ésta es del otro mundo?

\- Me dijo que era humano cuando se lo pregunté, para aclarar, también me respondió que vive aquí en Karakura.

\- Sí, y **también** dice que es tu hijo -le recuerda referente a que no parece factible eso.

El shinigami vuelve a mostrar cara de circunstancia total, sus hombros tembleques nuevamente, como si tuviera temor a un enemigo invisible. Su boca la imita en eso de estar asustada, porque tiembla peor.

\- Mi-Mira... ¡Lo más importante es que ellos no sepan eso! ¿Qué clase de problemas le traería a Kazui si ellos piensan que es mi, digo, que él cree ser mi... eso?

No está muy convencido, y a Ishida le parece excusa barata. Se burla de otro detalle.

\- ¿Acaso quieres ocultarles que tienes un hijo?

El shinigami se queda en silencio, sin hallar un vocablo con qué responder. El quincy de pronto lo capta, al recibir la mirada de mejillas sonrojadas, de Ichigo, por la acusación.

Abre la boca sin creer, al procesar todo, que sea esa la mayor razón. Se pone de pie, para estar cara a cara.

\- ¿¡SOLAMENTE LO HACES PORQUE NO QUIERES QUE LOS DEMÁS SEPAN QUE TIENES UN HIJO!? -se pierde lo de ser discreto, gritando eso a viva voz.

El shinigami se avergüenza totalmente, es difícil contemplar que Ishida lo diga como si fuera un hecho innegable. Está encogido en su lugar. A duras penas recordó al aludido, volviendo su vista rezando porque no hubiera escuchado aquello. Por supuesto, el niño los miró a ambos desde allí, pero sin oír del todo bien desde el centro del parque, algo confundido del grito, sin embargo. Está en la cima del tobogán al que ha subido por enésima vez.

Tontamente, lo saludan con la mano desde sus lugares con sonrisas fingidas. El niño se las devuelve y va a proseguir su juego.

\- Él no es mi... eso - niega de inmediato.

\- ¡Pero él lo cree!

\- Ya lo sé.

\- ¡Igual sé más considerado con sus sentimientos porque él sí piensa eso! - a Ishida por fin le sale su lado de madre protectora, clamando sobre el bien emocional del niño.

\- ¡Ni siquiera le he dicho que lo que explicó suena estúpido, así que no es que lo esté tratando mal! - se defiende férreo. Está enfadado ahora, pues se fue por el caño su plan. Es probable que el peliazul informe a todos sus amigos, lo que él no quiso desde el inicio. - No sé para qué te lo dije, tus planes siempre fallan.

Eso es un golpe directo al orgullo de Ishida que se acomoda los anteojos con ira, tratando de calmarse... Pero fracasa, perdiendo la paciencia y gritando.

\- ¡SI MIS PLANES NO FUNCIONAN ES PORQUE NUNCA LOS SIGUES BIEN!

\- ¡NO LOS SIGO PORQUE SON PÉSIMOS! ¿QUÉ CARAJOS PENSABAS AL COLOCARTE MI ESPADA EN LA CABEZA?

\- ¡Uryuu-san, Otou-san! - la vocecita alegre otra vez.

La riña se detiene, aunque no el enojo por la discusión.

\- ¿Dónde está... ?

Ese sentimiento de ira cambia a conmoción cuando al fin encuentran lo que buscaban. Parado de pie en sobre las tejas de una casa de dos plantas, a sus espaldas, estaba el niño. En su forma de humano, para empeorar el asunto.

\- ¡KAZUI!/¡KAZUI-CHAN!

\- ¿Cómo te-? - por acto reflejo el llamado papá miró a los juegos de la plaza -. ¡¿Cómo subiste ahí?! – entre toda su preocupación no se le viene otra idea más que rogarle bajar. Tarde se da cuenta de que no debió decirlo. - ¡No, espera!

\- ¡Ahí vamos!, quédate-

Kazui salta hasta la canaleta de agua, -casi provocándole un ataque ambos-, se sostiene a éste tuvo de un abrazo y se deslizó de arriba hacia abajo. Pero si creyeron que verlo arriesgarse así era malo, casi les da un infarto coordinado al ver que el tubo se rompió apenas llegó el pequeño al suelo.

Sus mandíbulas caen al ver cómo sostiene el objeto desde la punta con ambas manos alzadas, aunque haciendo gotear bastante el agua que aún posee dentro la cual cae como lluvia sobre su cabeza. Además, por las leyes de la física, el largo tubo se tambalea bastante, para segundos después caer de costado sobre el suelo llegando la punta donde están parados, y deben dejar espacio para que caiga entre los pies izquierdo y derecho de uno y otro.

Si hubiera estado presente, Tatsuki entraría en conflicto sobre golpearle o no en la cabeza por las peligrosas acciones. Los dos amigos, shinigami y quincy, lo único que hacen es sostenerse el pecho con dolor interno.

Literalmente casi les da un infarto coordinado. Mientras se recuperan, el niño llega a ellos.

El tubo estaba sucio y, como es de esperar, la ropa de Kazui igualmente con manchas de moho. Sus manitos igual de manchadas y su cabello casi todo pegado a la frente.

\- Kazui... - el de cabello naranjo suspira, ni ánimos de decirle lo descuidado que fue. Es demasiado el alivio de verlo sano y salvo.

\- Sería mejor que volviéramos a tu casa, Kurosaki - a duras penas aporta Ishida, al tiempo en que el pequeño le pide, en favor, su pañuelo para limpiarse -. No creo que esa sea la mejor solución - le dice, con una gota de sudor que le baja por la sien.

0/0/0/0/0

Metros más cercanos al límite de la ciudad, una niña de cabello rojo utilizaba la cima de un edificio departamental como mirador. Como primera tarea se planteó buscar al más pequeño de todos, ahora viendo tonto haberle exigido ocultar su presión. Ella es una aprendiz aún, a pesar de aprender a pasos agigantados, ha hecho algo a lo inverso. Tiene zanpackutou y logra ocultar su presencia al mínimo, excepto a la hora de usar sus habilidades. Hasta para correr pierde la capacidad de pasar de incógnita, aparte no puede realizar correctamente cosas como ubicar una energía en particular. Sin embargo, hace rato que siente una presencia rara rondando. Una algo pesada.

¿Sería ese acaso, Kazui? No. ¡Era su padre! La sintió con anterioridad, mas no quiso seguirlo porque no lo vio apropiado. Tal vez tenga que ahora, pues no hay otra opción. Quiso quitarse el pensamiento, pero lo seguro es que el niño pequeño haya ido en busca de su padre desde el comienzo.

Sin más duda, se dirige a buscar la casa. En su recorrido, no advierte de las peligrosas criaturas que la acechan a sus espaldas.

Al oír la voz de Renji gritar lo lejos, -seguido de Rukia- simplemente aumenta velocidad. Supone que solo ellos están detrás suyo.

0/0/0/0/0

Hay cosas que son mucho pedir. La falta del dolor de una muerte, o que ésta último deje de existir, es un pedido imposible.

Empieza a plantear que la definición de su poder es una broma. Eso de "Desafiar las leyes de Dios", como dijo Aizen. Ni así pudo curar a Ichigo en Hueco Mundo. Entonces, su poder, como el de todos, dependía de su propia capacidad.

Eso lo explicaba.

Ella no era fuerte. No fue lo suficiente allá en Hueco Mundo, ni en la última guerra. Ni como para salvar los cuerpos de Urahara, Yoruichi y Yuushiro, de la fatalidad.

Meditó. Quizás si su habilidad fuera distinta... No, su habilidad no era el problema.

Ella es el problema.

Sus labios se surcan con dolor al tener esa respuesta. Mas algo la distrae del pensamiento. Una repentina explosión de reiatsu desde un lugar que ya ha visitado, la casa de una de las personas que más aprecia.

La casa de Ichigo.

Al mirar adelante, Chad ya está viniendo a ella desde el pasillo opuesto. Los dos se rehúsan a quedar de brazos cruzados y deciden usar la hora del almuerzo como excusa, avisando a los tres amigos restantes que encuentran en el patio.

\- ¿Qué diablos es ahora? - dice Tatsuki, harta de que siempre algo sobre natural deba irrumpir así en sus vidas, poniendo en riesgo la de sus amigos. En especial, a Orihime.

\- Maldición, ¡me siento excluido! - Keigo objeta, aunque sin parecer tan desanimado como sus vocablos dicen.

\- ¿Qué tal si mejor almorzamos? No creo que sea un gran inconveniente conociéndolos – dice Mizuiro, referente a sus amigos.

Eso los tranquiliza, pero bastante poco.

0/0/0/0/0

Chad y Orihime ya están en la esquina de la casa Kurosaki. Justo en el cielo metros arriba de ésta, una manada de hollows está siendo detenida y alejada a otro sitio por Rukia y Renji. El grandote decide quedarse, asintiendo a que acceda a la casa ella.

Un grito, a viva voz, que rompe la calma del vecindario.

\- ¡Ishida-kun!

Entra a la casa sin llamar y corre hacia la habitación de Ichigo, que es donde siente la presencia de sus amigos. Afuera de la puerta de ésta, apoyándose en la pared, está el quincy.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió, Ishida-kun?

-N-no es nada - comenta, aunque tiene el rostro, -más exactamente las mejillas-, de color rojo con la cabeza semi-agacha. Y hay un poco de sangre sobre el pecho de su uniforme. ¿Lo habrían golpeado?

\- Te oí gritar - avisa la joven.

\- ¡No es nada! - vuelve a afirmar con fuerza, pretendiendo estar despreocupado.

\- ¡B-BASTA! - la voz en ruego de Ichigo pone alerta a la joven de grandes pechos. De inmediato cambia de objetivo y asoma rápidamente en el marco de la misma, con sus manos tomando una de sus hebillas, a punto de invocar a sus Shun Shun Rikka.

Inesperada es la escena que se halla, sobre todo porque no parece haber peligro dentro. Sin embargo, Yuzu está estática frente a la cama, con las mejillas sonrojadas y las manos en la boca. Inoue está tan confundida que ni se acuerda de que es raro que ella no esté en la escuela a esa hora.

Por otro lado, Karin forcejea con Ichigo por una toalla. O eso es a primera vista. Detrás del shinigami sustituto, y debajo de la toalla, una cabeza se asomó segundos después de la llegada de Inoue.

El pequeño niño desnudo se quita la toalla de encima y, con un pelinaranjo mayor incapaz de atajarle, corre hacia la destinataria de su más reciente nueva sonrisa de emoción. Y surca los labios aún más, abrazándose a sus piernas, a segundos de gritar el calificativo que describe su relación con la muchacha.

—¡O—!

 ** _PUM._**

 ** _CLANK._**

 ** _CRASH._**

La lámpara cae del techo con un sonido seco, por suerte sin quebrarse. Entonces, un cuerpo le sigue, se para sobre ella y el cristal está roto en pedazos bajo el peso de éste.

Ichigo se indigna, haciendo movimientos extraños con los dedos, y después vuelve un par de puños las manos. Está por culpar a Renji del suceso, -ya que lo ha sentido algo así como arriba de su casa-, pero no es el pelirrojo. O, mejor dicho, no es ése pelirrojo, el causante, con la repentina y alocada aparición.

Es una niña.

\- ¡Ichika-chan! - exclama Kazui con felicidad, demasiado contento por el reencuentro con su amiga.


	3. Chapter 3

Mi mejor manera de agradecer a quienes no pude, fue dar un capítulo en general más largo de los que suelo hacer... y fanservice ecchi muy leve solo por que sí, pero disfrútenlo mientras puedan que no va haber más después.

Espero sepan perdonar la absurda tardanza y de nuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo recibido.

* * *

 **Capítulo-. Lo que me conecta a ti**

 _ **Momentos atrás...**_

Estaban en el salón de clases, con el maestro ausente. Sin embargo, a pesar de no estar éste, no es como tuvieran libre el periodo. Es obligatorio que haya disciplina en el salón lo mismo si vigila o no desde afuera alguien y, por ahora, ninguno quiso romper esa norma. No del todo por lo menos, aunque prácticamente todos están en sus sitios, los más holgazanes charlan o sacan sus consolas de juegos portátiles, uno incluso duerme, dejando olvidado eso de hacer adelanto de otras tareas o repasar los apuntes de la clase anterior.

Yuzu Kurosaki aprovecha bien su tiempo, el portaminas en la mano el cual delicadamente movía trazando las respuestas a preguntas sobre temas históricos. Ella en suma concentrada en sus deberes, para así tenerlos listos en la clase siguiente y no acumular. A Karin no le va tan bien, pero ella tiene su excusa, a pesar de que no se la diría a nadie. La cosa es que no es nada fácil concentrarse con tanto fantasma alrededor. Tiene pronto que hacer una visita a lo de Urahara y así deshacerse del problema utilizando esos locos productos que obtiene gratis. En un inicio le costó asimilar que el loco tendero ya no estaba, pero en un principio nunca fue cercana a él así que no se estaba devastada ni nada parecido, incluso Yuzu lo sintió más que ella al punto de estar por llorar, debido a que sí concurrió más seguido a aquella pequeña tienda.

Karin solo se sintió melancólica días después. Sin embargo, Ururu y Jinta seguían ahí bajo el cargo de aquel alto y fornido sujeto llamado Tessai. Continuaban los tres la venta de dulces y artículos varios que tuvieran que ver con el otro mundo. A ella le seguían dando todo de a gratis, ni siquiera insistiendo le querían aceptar dinero, tal y como el tendero lo hacía gracias a ser hermana de Ichigo.

—¡Yuzu! —ese gritó desconcentró a la susodicha de hora de estudio.

—¿Eh? —levantó la cabeza y buscó con la mirada.

—¿Q-qué...?

—Buenos días, ¡tía Karin, tía Yuzu! —una vocecita suave y animada, que Karin solo presta atención cuando el fantasma se oculta y señala la ventana.

—¡¿Eh?! —Yuzu se levanta de la silla, yendo apoyar manos en el marco de la ventana ante la atención de muchos otros alumnos de los cuales varios le preguntan qué le sucede, en qué pueden ayudarla y aprovechar para admirar su belleza dulce.

—¿O-onii-chan? —susurra la chica, sin escucharlos, concentrada de la imagen que trae su vida de años atrás. Es como ver a su hermano de pequeño, más que como tiene recuerdos. La imagen de ese niño se parece más a las que hay en fotografías tomadas por su padre y madre.

No sabe qué fuerza la impulsa, probablemente la curiosidad, pero sale sin decir palabra alguna oyendo tras de sí a su hermana decir su nombre en grito.

Desde hace poco fue debidamente explicada de la Sociedad de Almas, y la llena la preocupación de qué podría haber pasado para que su hermano acabara en ese estado. Ella no confiaba plenamente en aquellos que lo único, que habían hecho hasta el momento, era involucrar a su hermano al punto en que arriesgó su vida muchas veces.

Si de los shinigami dependiera, quizá su hermano habría sufrido el mismo destino que Urahara.

…

Le tomó mucho tiempo a Kazui encontrar su casa, antes halló la escuela Mashiba. Hubiera querido ir con sus tías, en cuanto las vio a través de la ventana, al acercarse picado de la curiosidad, viendo las distintas aulas y percatarse en que estaban ellas ahí. Mas recordó que la escuela era muy importante y hacerlas salir sería malo de su parte, por lo que siguió su camino no sin antes saludarlas a ambas cuando pasó saltando en uno de los postes de luz cercanos. Les quiso preguntar si le indicaban donde quedaba la clínica, porque no tenía la misma vista por los techos que por las calles y se había perdido un poco. ¿Por qué no corría? Sería más lento ir por el suelo como persona normal, aparte que con Ichika estaban en un reto para mostrar su destreza como shinigamis. Dicho reto consistía en que ambos no utilizaran el piso, la mayoría de los shinigami se movían por el cielo al ir al mundo humano ¿no?, había aportado la niña pelirroja.

Cuando finalmente halló la clínica, buscó la habitación de su tía Yuzu para entrar por ahí. Le gustaba ese cuarto porque siempre pasaban cosas interesantes, como esa vez que apareció un agujero en la pared y un pegote extraño con ojitos… ¡que desapareció cuando lo tocó! Después conoció ahí a Ichika, lo cual también fue divertido. Ella puso una cara tan chistosa cuando le dijo que él era un shinigami.

Tras el encuentro con su padre, tuvo que arreglárselas para no tocar el suelo andando por la mesa y pisando la cama un poco después de saludarle. Por alguna razón, su papá estaba bastante pálido cuando lo llamó como siempre. Se preguntó también, ¿por qué dormía en el cuarto de su tía? Entonces se acordó de que, según ella, antes esa fue habitación de su papá.

¿Entonces ambos se cambiaron de cuarto otra vez? Se lo preguntó, diciéndole si estaba bien ya que la cama era muy pequeña para él y mamá a la vez, comparada a la que tenían en casa. Por su lado, Kazui pensó que podría usar el armario para dormir ya que cabía en ese lugar.

Pasaron varias otras cosas, entre ellas que ¡Ishida-san había venido a visitarlos! Pero él tenía que salir a buscar a Ichika, así que se fue y ellos decidieron hacerle compañía porque lo siguieron. Uryuu-san le compró galletitas en el lugar donde sabía que mamá trabajaba, el dueño le había dicho que se parecía bastante a ella y Kazui estuvo muy feliz. Lastimosamente su mamá no estaba ahí, por lo cual se preguntó si los adultos a su lado le ayudarían a buscarla si les preguntaba por ella. Sin embargo, él acabó sucio a causa de una tubería descompuesta y lo llevaron a casa.

El niño tenía la ilusión de que su mamá estuviera ahí, ya había pasado bastante sin ella y la extrañaba.

—Falta Oka-san —dice Kazui con un mohín, mirando a su padre a los ojos cuando este explica que se bañará. El niño no quiere bañarse solo los dos, incluso si solo es una ducha, sino también con mamá.

Ichigo se cuestiona a quién habría adoptado de madre el niño, mas lo deja sin decir. Anda a saber si decía algo como Tatsuki o Rukia y tenía a su padre jodiéndole con el tema una vez retornara al mundo correspondiente. Como sea, Ishida tampoco interroga al respecto.

—¿No podemos esperar para bañarnos con Oka-san? —Kazui idea, sonriendo.

—Solo somos nosotros aquí y estás bastante sucio, debes bañarte ya —dice Ichigo para que no insista más.

—Entonces, ¿Uryuu-san puede bañarse con nosotros?

—No —sin expresión le contestan los dos adultos al unísono.

—¡Eh! —Kazui abre su boca, reflejando tristeza en la mirada.

Antes que nada, Ichigo se acuclilla y lo levanta. Lo cargará hasta el baño, porque tiene que apurar las cosas y así evitar el drama.

—Ishida, tú busca ropa en mi habitación y no toques nada aparte de eso.

—No pensaba hacerlo —reclama, después pensando ¿Kurosaki de verdad guarda su ropa de niño en su habitación? Porque claramente, no ocupará la mismo talle que Kazui.

"¡KUROSAKI IDIOTA!" Piensa Ishida con rabia, tras buscar en todo el armario y no haber hallado nada. ¿Debería guardar las prendas otra vez en su sitio?

—¡EH, ISHIDA! ¿TE PUEDES APURAR? —detrás de su voz se escuchan risas—. ¡Kazui, deja de correr!

Como sea, lo único que hace es doblar, aunque sea un poco, dejando todo en el escritorio… en una maldita pila que se tambalea y que al menor movimiento podría caerse.

¿Qué clase de venganza era esa? Una en dos partes.

…

Yuzu al fin se detuvo, mermada de fuerzas, tomando aliento varias veces hasta recuperarse. A su lado, más relajada, venía su hermana quien le preguntó sobre su actuar. La menor de las Kurosaki nunca se comporta así. Ella no contestó, solo se dio carrera otra vez y comenzó a pensar en donde podría estar el pequeño al cual creía su hermano en versión miniatura.

—¡Espera, Yuzu!

Entonces, vio como luz la respuesta. Si su hermanito las reconoció, seguramente a su casa también la reconocería ¿cierto?

—¿Qué planeas hacer? Al menos dime eso —pide, ahora hombro con hombro.

Yuzu boquea su respuesta, diciéndole solamente que quiere asegurarse de que el niño esté bien.

—¿Tú piensas que podría ser Ichi-nii? —después de lo que pasó con Kon, la pelinegro no duda mucho de la idea de su hermana. Después de todo, Yuzu es la más observadora cuando se trata de Ichigo.

Entonces, finalmente llegan a la clínica.

…

Como Ishida se tardaba mucho a llevar la ropa, el mismo Ichigo fue a su habitación a buscarla. Casi le sale humo de las orejas al ver esa Torre inclinada de Pisa hecha de ropas, mas para su fortuna el pequeño que lo tenía de padre adoptivo le hizo caso esta vez y no la tocó. Pudo evitarse un inminente derrumbe.

Recién se dio cuenta de que seguramente Ishida estaría buscando ropa en otro lado, ya que era obvio que él no guardaba su ropa de niño allá, pero él tenía que controlar a Kazui ahí mismo. El pequeño era bastante revoltoso a pesar de su cara de no romper un plato.

Le gritó que no tocara nada de la habitación a la que fue, a excepción de lo que buscaba. No obtuvo respuesta.

Ishida se sintió avergonzado de ingresar a una habitación femenina sin permiso, mas se dijo que era por una buena causa.

Por simple lógica, se abstuvo al ver la pila de ropa más femenina y puso sus manos sobre las prendas oscuras, que asumió eran de la hermana de pelo negro. Sin embargo, la mayoría de ropas ya no eran lo suficientemente pequeñas ni masculinas, así que optó por revisar más abajo y justo ahí encontró un par de shorts grises, junto a una camiseta azul celeste con mangas largas y una capucha. Ambas cosas eran de talles menores, que tal vez le quedarían algo holgados a Kazui, pero lo suficiente pequeñas como para que no pasara a través.

Tal vez estuvo muy concentrado en la tarea, como fuera por alguna razón no notó a alguien más entrar hasta que estuvo fuera y él delante de la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo.

Yuzu Kurosaki le miró sorprendida, después poniendo sus ojos en la ropa que cargaba. Sin embargo, por alguna razón fuera de su comprensión, ella sonrió y le dijo que guardaría esas cosas ella misma y, en su confusión total por no saber cómo justificarse si acaso lo llamaba sinvergüenza, ella le quitó la ropa de las manos. Cuando al fin hizo sinapsis, la dulce Kurosaki se metió a la habitación de Ichigo sin llamar, se escuchó un rápido '¡¿Yuzu qué haces aquí?!' y un 'Buenos días, tía Yuzu' antes de que la puerta se cerrara, pero Ishida se quedó como idiota parado y totalmente avergonzado de esa idiotez de no haber hecho absolutamente nada para impedir que alguien más descubriera al niño y es que, hace poco, fue más consciente de que existía una razón monumental por la cual era importante que no fuera descubierta la identidad del niño de pelo naranja.

Lástima que ahora estuviera en más peligro Kazui y todo porque Ishida no se pudo defender con algo. ¡Ni que ella le hubiera tachado de allanador de hogares, por favor!

"No… la próxima vez no…"

—Ishida-san, ¿qué? —la próxima vez se presentó. El quincy levantó la mirada, encontrándose a la otra hermana. Ella se corta en preguntar qué hace ahí, por no parecer grosera en su comportamiento. Bueno, eso lo será él en todo caso. ¿Cómo entra alguien a una casa sin pedir permiso y sin haber nadie en ella? Eso mismo piensa el quincy, tratando de formular una rápida coartada para no arruinarlo otra vez.

Su mente brillante no trabajaba bien cuando le dio lo primero en ocurrírsele.

—Tu hermano está cambiándose de ropa —es aceptable ¿no? Creíble. No tiene hermanos, mas duda de que las hermanas menores tengan permiso de entrar en la habitación, de su hermano mayor, si está de ese modo. Debe ir contra las reglas normales de una familia hacerlo.

¿No? ¿¡No!?

Sí… Pero no.

Sería apropiado, si tan solo ella le hubiera creído o si dijera que se acaba de duchar. No es como si Yuzu también rechace entrar cuando su hermano está en calzoncillos, aunque esto no es algo que Karin dice en voz alta. Ni para qué incomodarle más, aunque Ishida ya ha notado eso de ingresar al cuarto de Ichigo sin llamar.

Sin ser convencida, la pelinegro volvió a tomar el pomo hasta que él la imitó, pero tomando su palma, en lugar del objeto, para quitarla de la puerta cerrada. Cuando ella le devuelve la mirada y le frunce el ceño, él la suelte repentinamente y se disculpa. Eso de comportarse así, interponiéndose a que alguien entre en una habitación de su propia casa, va contra los buenos modales.

Pero cuando ella quiere volver a tomar el pomo, a Ishida no le importan nada los modales. Se interpone entre la puerta y con su cuerpo cubre todo lo posible desde la cerradura.

Oh, Kanae debe estar llorando por comportarte tan duro como tu padre de joven, Uryuu.

Karin solo se enfurece.

—Ishida-san, muévete —no desea empezar a usar la fuerza para retirarlo por sus propios medios, aun sabiendo de que él debe poseer más que ella. Malditos poderes espirituales—. ¡Solo quiero ver al bebé! —es por poquito un ruego.

—N-no, ¿be bé? —repite.

Ella agranda los ojos. Tal parece que no quiso decir eso.

No es tan infante el niño como para tratarlo de tal.

—E-Eh —se siente invadida. Suspira, no mostrarse tan blanda, aunque lo está siendo al llamar cariñosamente bebé al niño—. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Bueno, nos dijo que tenía cuatro —e hizo tres dedos. ¿Cuánto tendrá en realidad?

—¿Por qué se parece tanto a Orihime? —increpa de golpe. Su pregunta completa no es solo esa, sino en conjunto: ¿Por qué se parece a ella e Ichigo a la vez?

Oh, no. Ishida no esperó que justo ella fuera quien lo viera e interrogara al respecto primero. Sí. Él tiene la información aclarada. Más o menos. En realidad, no lo comparó antes porque al verlo junto a Kurosaki, fue su semejanza más cercana ¿cómo pensaría en Orihime? Además, la actitud del niño era normal para alguien de su edad. Ser dulce, extrovertido e hiperactivo es típico en ciertos niños, no propio de la esencia e alguien. Pero mientras estuvieron en la tienda, al decir el dueño que "el niño se parecía a su empleada, Orihime-chan" el pequeño acertó al comentario, aclamando en que se trataba de su madre. Eso daba un motivo más profundo a su personalidad tan entusiasta para su edad, además que, fijándose bien, los rasgos del rostro eran exactamente los mismos que los de la chica de cabello castaño anaranjado. Sus ojos grandes y expresivos, por ejemplo, y su frente amplia, aunque de color tuviera un naranja más igual al de Kurosaki.

Sin duda, todo era tan irreal, pero la teoría más clara por alguna razón parecía ser que el pequeño es realmente hijo de Kurosaki… e Inoue era su madre.

¿Cómo? ¡Que no le pregunten! ¡No lo sabe! De hecho, se cree hasta estúpido por ver como un hecho la teoría. Mas para el mundo en el que vive, no ve improbable dentro de poco exista algo tan sacado del género ciencia ficción como los viajes en el tiempo. Ya fuera responsable la Sociedad de Almas o los científicos humanos.

"Ishida hacía muy bien el trabajo de portero", piensa Karin.

No tenía tiempo que perder, pero ¿cómo hará para deshacerse de él?

Tomó la primera idea que le vino a la mente, la cual es una de las ideas más tontas y locas que ha tenido en su vida, pero siendo la menos peligrosa. O eso espera.

A diferencia de los demás, éste particular amigo de su hermano se nota más decente que Mizuiro y mucho más que Keigo. En efecto, lo dice en el sentido de que no luce como un pervertido, incluso caballeroso es.

Usa el plan que quizás es peor que la idea de Ishida.

Tiró de la mano que Uryuu le sostenía, la atrapó en la suya y se la llevó a uno de sus pechos.

Totalmente el resultado opuesto al pensado, obtuvo. El amigo de su hermano se petrificó.

Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, volvió a pensar ella. Quería acelerar el proceso, así que tuvo que presionar la mano masculina y por lo tanto que ésta le estrujara el pecho tocado.

Ahora sí que el efecto fue instantáneo.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —el color sube el rostro de Ishida como la lava de un volcán en erupción mientras ponía cara de escándalo total, retrayendo su mano y alejándose. De modo torpe, la sorpresa hace confundir sus pies al retroceder y cae de espaldas.

Con vergüenza, aprovechó al caído en batalla que estaba sosteniéndose la mano, desde la muñeca, como si hubiera tocado algo venenoso en lugar del pecho de una chica.

¿Qué será de él cuando deba tener intimidad con una novia a futuro?

Que la suerte te acompañe, Ishida.

Una tuvo vía libre e ingresó, Karin notó dos cosas muy singulares incluso para la vida que llevaba su hermano desde el tema de ser shinigami.

1: Había algo parecido a esa torre italiana, pero hecha de ropa encima del escritorio y una muda de ropa en el suelo frente a Yuzu la cual hacía todo menos alzarla, cosa totalmente despreciable en alguien como su hermanita menor.

2: Detrás de las piernas de su hermano, había alguien.

—¡Tía Karin! —fue un murmullo entre un grito y risa tonta de Ichigo para evitar que lo dijera.

Entre el movimiento, ese alguien huyó del escudo humano solo para alzar la mano y saludarle.

Era un niño sonriente de grandes ojos felices, el cual estaba desnudo.

—¡ESPERA, ESPERA! —Ichigo velozmente recogió la toalla de la cama y la tiró sobre Kazui cubriéndole desde la cabeza hacia abajo. No lo quería repitiendo otra vez que adoptó a sus hermanas como tías.

—Hace cosquillitas —se rió la vocecita dulzona, alzando las manos que no lograban salir de la toalla debido al tamaño, lo que lo hacía ver como una especie de Gásper, el amigable fantasma o un disfraz de mala calidad del mismo.

Sin embargo, el intento de Ichigo resultó fracaso. Aunque Karin apenas logró captar el rostro debido al rápido movimiento, Yuzu sí lo hizo y esta vez, gracias a tener más claridad por la cercanía en comparación, comprobó al menos una de sus sospechas.

—Es igualito a Onii-chan —susurró.

Al ver la reacción de Yuzu, Karin estaba todo menos dispuesta a que su hermano escondiera al pequeño así que se acercó viendo cómo él tapaba la boca del infante, el cual pretendía llamar 'tía' a Yuzu y a ella -y sí, Ichigo le tapaba los labios con la mano sobre la toalla.

—Ichi-nii, quítale la toalla de encima —la de cabello azabache reprendió a falta de su gemela para hacerlo. Yuzu aún estaba en shock, con las manos cubriendo su boca sonriente y un sonrojo que no se le iba.

Estaba en una especie de coma por exceso de lindura.

Karin comenzó a forcejear, ya que su hermano no la tomaba en cuenta.

—¡B-BASTA! —era mucha la tenacidad teniendo en cuenta el normal comportamiento con sus hermanas. Así, usando el brazo para mantenerla alejada y que no intentara más forcejear con él. Su otro brazo todavía poseía suficiente fuerza para sostener desde la cintura, bajo la axila, al pequeño cubierto hasta la cabeza.

La verdad Karin no le interesaba mucho ver al niño, simplemente que fuera liberado para que no muriera a falta de oxígeno el pobrecito.

—¡Ichi-nii, lo vas ahogar!

—No puedo-o… r-respirar —sollozó el pequeño bajo la toalla, apoyando las palabras.

Justo ahí se da cuenta.

—¡P-perdón! —dice el pelinaranjo, agachándose rápidamente para dejar el cuerpo en el suelo mientras intercala maldiciones con disculpas y pedidos mentales de que esté bien en niño con semejanza física a él.

Entonces, reparan en otra figura presente en la habitación y ninguno la notó hasta entonces.

Kazui, que era todo lágrimas, se detuvo al ver la otra familiar figura y no sin razón. Se trataba de su muy preciada madre quien hacía acto de presencia, por lo cual sonrió al instante como si todo el temor que tenía minutos atrás se hubiera evaporado. Ignorando todo lo demás, se fue desnudo corriendo a ella.

Sin previo aviso la lámpara cayó del techo, unos centímetros cerca de sus pies -haciendo que debiera detenerse de su encuentro con su madre- y seguidamente un cuerpo que rompió el vidrio antes intacto. La singular aparición fue producto de Ichika Abarai, una nueva amiga suya a la que Kazui estuvo feliz de volver a ver demostrándolo al gritar su nombre.

—¡Ichika-chan!

—¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Otro más?! —Ichigo elevó la mirada al cielo, después bajando la cabeza con resignación de su suerte.

Al menos, según su aspecto, la niña no se inventará que él es su padre. Es un gran alivio eso.

Ichika mira alrededor, ¿acaso interrumpió una reunión familiar? Como fuera, esperaba no llegar lo suficientemente tarde.

—Otou-san, ella es Ichika-chan ¿la recuerdas? —Ichigo no le contestó que jamás en la vida la había visto, ya que estaba más desconcertado de otra cosa y era el ser llamado así delante de sus hermanas y Orihime.

¿¡Qué pensarían ellas de esto!? Por respuesta a Ichigo, pues, las chicas quedaron atónitas.

Por supuesto, la pelirroja shinigami no por el mismo motivo que las demás.

¡Definitivamente, él no ha visto episodios de seres o películas sobre viajes en el tiempo y las consecuencias negativas!, es lo que piensa Ichika cuando oye que Kazui ha llamado papá a Ichigo. Hasta ella, que es shinigami, le consta que ese desliz puede ser mortal no solamente para el mismo niño. Mortal, así como en todos los sentidos. ¿Quién sabe incluso si podrá existir en la Sociedad de Almas? Nemuri le detalló todo, ¡sin dibujos!, lo cual no fue entendible a totalidad para ambos, pero le quedó lo suficientemente claro a la hija de Renji y Rukia.

A diferencia de sus padres, los de Kazui no tienen una relación aún. El decirles que tienen un hijo de la nada sin que ellos tengan sentimientos podría ocasionar que se odiaran. Aunque, si los mira bien y recuerda que su mamá le habló sobre ambos mayores ahí presentes, no los ve capaz de odiarse. Según tiene entendido, son demasiado amigos y cercanos. No obstante, mejor no arriesgar su futuro o el de su pequeño amigo humano.

¿Cómo decirle que no llame a sus padres por lo que son, que les diga por sus nombres? Si alude a Orihime como mamá, probablemente esté frito. Tendrá que hacer el intento de callarlo, después verá cómo le explica que no debe decirles 'papá' y 'mamá'.

Al notar que Kazui vuelve a ver a Orihime y quiere llamarla, Ichika le grita temblorosamente que se vista.

Yuzu reacciona, levantando entre disculpas la ropa y diciéndole que venga con ella. Su sobrino -el cual ella no sabe que es- felizmente se deja.

"¿Esa ropa es mía?", se pregunta Karin. Bueno, en todo caso bien se la puede dejar al niño.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¡Soy Kazui Ku!-

—¡TENEMOS QUE BUSCAR A NEMU-CHAN, KAZUI! —Ichika interrumpe, acercándose muy rápido a él tanto que ya están frente a frente y le toma la mano, señalándole la ventana. Al verle la sonrisa de emoción y que asiente, lo suelta y ella corre primero, dando un salto sobre la cama, paso previo a saltar.

Muy tarde. Renji y Rukia cubren la entrada y ella se ve sin escapatoria.

Las primeras palabras de Ichigo para con la niña son contundentes.

—Tus pies afuera de mi cama —pronuncia.

De mala gana, Ichika se dejó caer de trasero sobre la colcha en el borde de la cama, alzando los pies fuera de esta mientras los balanceaba de arriba-abajo y ponía las manos a cada lado.

—¡No era eso a lo que me refería! —dijo apretando el puño. Lo que quiso decir es que toda entera saliera de su cama.

…

Unos momentos más tarde, así se encontraban las cosas:

como era costumbre Karin y Yuzu fueron excluidas del asunto y dentro de la habitación, Ichika y Kazui estaban inflando cachetes sentados en el piso rodeado de Ichigo, Renji y Rukia quienes los observaban con impaciencia. Ishida tenía la boca hecha una línea, Orihime estaba algo ansiosa y Chad solamente miraba.

La shinigami pelirroja le había susurrado a Kazui que no hablara y para su alivio el niño aceptó. Creyó que era un juego, pero por ahora eso bastaba para no hacer más metidas de pata.

—Lo preguntaré otra vez —Rukia cierra los ojos, aspirando para ganar paciencia—. ¿Quiénes son y qué están haciendo aquí? Yuki Kuranosuke y Shino Madarame son los encargados, y los únicos refuerzos que se han enviado recientemente somos Renji y yo, por lo que no pueden decirnos que los enviaron de la Sociedad de almas —sin olvidar que parecen demasiado menores para ser shinigami. Es raro que niños de esa edad puedan llegar a serlo, se enterarían del hecho fuera de lo común, ser así.

—¿Acaso son hijos de algún noble? —preguntó Renji.

—Ichika-chan lo es —Kazui había dejado de juntar aire para responder.

—¡KAZUI! —lo recriminó su amiga mayor.

—Perdón —vuelve a inflar los cachetes, no sabiendo que no es por eso que su amiga le gritó.

En serio que en el Sereitei deberían regular las puertas Senkaimon de los clanes, de ser así, pensaron el par de viejos amigos. Quizás el capitán Hitsugaya podría tomarse la libertad, parecía ser el único que no le tenía comprensión a los nobles.

—No es sorprendente que sea shinigami tan joven, entonces —murmura Rukia.

—Gracias —Ichika se jacta, aunque por dentro está algo sonrojada por el halago.

—Pero Kazui es shinigami y se ve más joven que ella —comenta Ichigo.

—¡Silencio! —dicen Rukia e Ichika a la vez, algo molestas de repente.

Renji se pone algo nervioso. El parecido es tremendo, pero tal vez sea de mala educación o haga sentir mal a Rukia al dar la suposición que le ronda la mente. No sería agradable para ella saber que tenía una tercera hermana, que también fue abandonada y criada por nobles entre mentiras que duraron años.

Cuando tengan más privacidad, le dirá.

Ishida se siente rodeado de ciegos, lo cual es irónico si es el que menos ve ahí entre todos. Bien, si no tuviera las gafas no lo haría. Y, bueno, Chad con el pelo cubriéndole los ojos por lo menos tiene una excusa, aunque puede que también él lo note y no diga nada.

Es conveniente que saquen conclusiones erróneas por el bienestar de los niños. Si no habrá leído bastante sobre paradojas y roturas de espacio tiempo.

—¿Y ustedes por qué están aquí? —Ichigo inquiere a Rukia y Renji. Duda que simplemente les llamaran para reemplazar a los actuales shinigamis estacionados en la ciudad.

Deciden dejar de lado lo que tenga que ver con los niños.

—Sobre eso… —Rukia empieza sacando una libreta del pecho de su kimono, para maravilla de Ichika quien se prenda al verla dibujar y explicar el tema a la vez, incluso Kazui aplaude.

—¿Tú nunca vas a cambiar eso, no? O mejorar un poco esos feos dibujos —dice Ichigo, viéndola con los ojos torcidos.

Renji es quien pone los ojos en blanco al ver cómo se queja el estudiante, de último año, luego de que le impacta una libreta en la cara al estudiante. ¿Para qué hace comentarios así si no quiere ser golpeado?

Orihime, sentada en la cama, también concentraba su atención en los niños. En especial, sentía mucha curiosidad por el pequeño que había llamado papá a Ichigo.

"Se parecen mucho."

Kazui se percató de su mirada, desinflando las mejillas le sonrió y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo Orihime sintió calidez. Le quiso sonreír de vuelta, pero apenas hizo un amago de sonrisa. El niño abrió los ojos sorprendido de eso, sin dejar de verla.

—Los hollow acumulados hace un rato, creo que es obvio a quienes seguían —dijo Ichigo, sin dejar de ver a los niños.

En efecto, no había nadie que no pensara que los responsables eran el pequeño par.

—¿Nosotros? —Kazui dijo confundido.

—Los hollow van detrás de presas con alto nivel de reiatsu y hace uno momentos estaban detrás de Ichika-chan —aportó Ishida.

—¡Ey, no es mi culpa! —respondió esta, mirándole con molestia.

—No dije que fuera tu culpa, sino que tú y Kazui-chan fueron responsables de que vinieran hasta acá.

—¿E-es mi culpa? —preguntó el niño, torciendo los labios con dolor.

Orihime se inquietó, mas al verlo sollozar.

—Y-yo no dije que —se quiso retractar su amigo, pero sin previo aviso ya había empezado con las lágrimas el niño.

—E-es m-mi…

—¿En serio está llorando por eso? —se preguntó en confusión Renji, Ichika miraba igual de confundida y algo amilanada. No estaba acostumbrada a gente llorando, sobre todo niños de su edad. La mayoría de gente que conocía eran adultos y viejos, no precisamente con cara de indefensos.

Rukia los veía hastiada. Ya había dicho ella que los humanos hacían escándalo de nada, y no lo decía por Kazui sino por cómo reaccionó Ichigo.

—¡Mira lo que haces, Ishida! —el pelinaranjo reprendió al quincy, fastidiado. Más por no saber cómo consolar a su hijo. ¿Alzarlo y dejarse abrazar? No era lo suyo. Probó pidiéndole calmarse, tratando de no fruncir el ceño. No le obedecía.

Tocada por la situación, fue Orihime quien fue directo donde él y se acuclilló bajo la mirada atenta de sus amigos y la niña pelirroja. Puso la mano sobre la cabeza de Kazui, haciendo que éste le mirara y ella le sonrió.

—Está bien, no es culpa tuya —le dijo.

Kazui automáticamente paró el llanto, en realidad nadie salvo padre e hija Abarai se sorprendieron de ver luego cómo sonreía. Los demás habían visto bastante y eran conscientes del efecto que tenía Orihime en las personas.

No obstante, podía decirse que Ichigo era quien se notaba más aliviado. Hacía tiempo que no había visto sonreír así a Inoue, de manera tan natural y hasta feliz. No pareciera que lo hubiera hecho actuado, realmente estaba alegre miraba al niño. Antes de que pudiera sonreír a esto, una serie de aullidos resonaron a las afueras.

—Debe ser la distorsión de la cual les hablé —Rukia dijo, al revisar su teléfono especial vio que habían demasiados puntos rojos parpadeando.

En serio que los hollow estaban por manadas, básicamente. Parecían manejarse con la facilidad de un arrancar, dado que no era regular que salieran a cada rato a tal número.

—Sigo sin entender por qué la Sociedad de Almas no ordena cerrarla —comentó Chad.

—¿Y perder la oportunidad de investigar algo único en su clase? —bufó Renji, sonriendo sarcástico.

—Bueno, no está directamente afectando a los humanos, aunque la realidad podría ser otra dada la cantidad de hollows que están saliendo ahora mismo —Rukia explicó.

—Es tal como se manejaría Kurotsuchi —comentó con hastío Ishida. Aquel hombre en realidad no le importaba nada que fueran sus investigaciones.

—La versión oficial sería que está investigando algo más peligroso que eso, pero no podrá si se cierra esa cosa. Aparentemente es un puente de un solo camino.

—¿Los hollows solo vienen de allá hacia aquí, pero no hay quien pueden entrar y pasar al otro lado? —Orihime alzó la mirada, preocupada. ¿A dónde exactamente llevaría esa distorsión?

—Exacto, no parece que haya manera de cruzar y… —Renji tembló de repente, sudando frío por alguna razón—. ¡¿Q-qué está haciendo ella?!

Al mismo tiempo, Orihime vio debajo de su mano donde la cabeza de su hijo ya no estaba. Prácticamente, tenía la mano en el aire. Se paró de repente, mirando a todos lados hasta que siguió la mirada de su amiga y Renji, y vio por la ventana. Los demás la imitaron.

—¡Ustedes hablan mucho! ¡Así que nos vamos a vencer a esos feos hollows nosotros! ¿¡Verdad Kazui!? —comentó Ichika dando una mirada engreída y sonrió hacia Kazui quien asintió con fuerzas.

—¡Ya volvemos, Otou-san, Oka-san! —dijo, siguiéndola por los aires.

—Ustedes dos… ¡VUELVAN ACÁ AHORA! —gritaron Renji e Ichigo, totalmente alarmados.

Las chicas quedan a sus espaldas, mudas.

—¿A quién acaba de llamar papá y mamá? —rompió su silencio Rukia con las cejas alzadas.

—A Ichii-nii e Ishida-san —respondió una voz más atrás.

—No… No hagas ese tipo de bromas desagradables —se quejó el último, asqueado.

—¡¿Yuzu y Karin?! —Ichigo gritó atónito, viendo la puerta abierta donde estaban sus hermanas, una arrodillada en el suelo y la otra de pie—. ¡¿Estaban escuchando atrás de la puerta?!

—¿No lo sabías? —dijo Chad. Pensaba que solo quería disimular, porque con lo vigilados que están siempre…

—Yuzu es la del vaso en la oreja.

—¡Karin-chan!

Otra nueva escena desconcertó otra vez a todos y dejó de lado el pedido de explicación anterior: Orihime se acababa de lanzar por la ventana.

—¡INOUE/INOUE-SAN/ORIHIME-CHAN!

—¿Qué tiene en la cabeza esa mujer? —gritó Renji, viéndola irse corriendo con la mirada al cielo. Y también un poco sonrojado, había sido una linda vista cuando ella se asomó y sacó un pie por el marco, mostrando de paso una parte de las bragas.

Orihime seguía el camino de los menores.

—¿Qué tienes tú en la cabeza? —su amiga de años le criticó—. ¡Vamos a ayudarla a traerlos! —y Rukia quiso imitar el movimiento.

—En realidad, ustedes deberían ir con Yuki y esa chica —declaró Ichigo, haciendo a su amiga detenerse y presionar el puño. Tuvo ganas de golpearlo por recordarles eso.

De seguir esas órdenes, tenían que ir a una ubicación distinta. Pero como si leyeran su mente, los niños se dividieron también.

A regañadientes, decidieron hacer dos grupos y partieron.

—Debería acomodar esa pila de ropa que se acaba de caer —suspiró Yuzu, retirando su mirada de la ventana por la cual todos habían salido.

—No lo hagas —le recomendó Karin.

…

Al llegar al punto de altura donde los hollows se acumulaban como moscas en un lado más rural de la ciudad, Kazui no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para vencer a los seres a pesar de su tamaño, el de él y los oponentes. Incluso se veía divertido mientras clavaba su espada en las máscaras, volviendo a polvo a cada hollow que se le atravesaba.

No estaba muy sorprendido del resultado, sin embargo se acababa de cansar un poco. No estaba todavía muy acostumbrado a usar su espada, así que bajó al piso una vez creyó terminar. La calma ni siquiera duró, ya esta vez lo que se abrió en el cielo terminó siendo mucho más grande de lo esperado.

Miró sorprendido cómo un ser que nunca antes había visto, después dos más que buscaron esquivar las manos blancas del cuerpo negro.

Los dos últimos parecían algo humanos, aunque uno de ellos más a un escarabajo el cual hizo una divertida voltereta al agarrar a una niña para después caer con torpeza. Al menos la niña no se llevó la peor parte, porque cayó arriba del primero.

Kazui se acercó, mirándoles atentamente. La niña tenía el pelo verde y una extraña raya sobre la nariz. Ella se levantó, sacudiendo la cabeza y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola ahí.

—¿I-Itsugo?

Kazui ladeó la cabeza.

Al principio estaba confundido preguntándose, ¿quién es la niña de su tamaño quien tiene una máscara como esas que utilizan algunos tipos de hollow? Mas luego vio el aspecto y a su memoria vino el nombre de uno de los Arrancar, habitantes de otro mundo -¿Mundo Agujero? ¿Hoyo Mundo?- de quienes su mamá le contó historias y con datos agregados por su papá también.

—¿Nell? —preguntó. Su nombre era fácil de decir por ser corto.

—¿Q-qué te pasó, Itsugo? Estás tan pequeño como Nell —comenzó a llorar en voz alta—. ¡ITSUGO! —se tiró encima suyo, haciéndoles caer a los dos al suelo, ella apretándose a su pecho mientras lloraba buscando una explicación al tamaño de su amigo.

"Tal vez Nell estaba pesada y por su culpa de dejarse cargar en caballito Ichigo terminó así", hizo su hipótesis en la que pensaba que fue un aplaste con efecto tardío, así que mejor decidió alejarse y se hizo una bolita con las manos cubriendo cada ojo, llorando la desgracia de que Ichigo no pudiera tener su tamaño normal.

Extraños paralelismos irónicos se presentaban, según el lado serio de ver las cosas de Pesche.

Ante la tristeza de Nell, Kazui buscó calmarla.

—N-no llores, Nell...

Pero al escuchar que hablaba como ella, entendible pero no tanto para los adultos, simplemente sollozó más fuerte de que Ichigo no fuera adulto ni en la voz.

Kazui agrandó los ojos con dolor al empeorarle el humor a la niña. Se sintió fatal de hacerla llorar más en vez de tranquilizarla, así que le ganó el llanto también.

—No, Nell —la consoló Pesche poniendo una mano en su máscara con cariño— ¡no hay de qué preocuparse! Mira, mira ¡Ichigo está allá! —le señaló al horizonte.

Tanto Kazui como Nell miraron a donde indicaba, ambos con ojos lagrimeando y mocos en la nariz.

—Ese... ¡ese no es Itsugo! —dijo la pequeña volviendo a sollozar.

Arriba, Ishida y Chad se hacían cargo de la situación.

—Claro que lo es, lo conocimos en el desierto del Hueco Mundo, fuimos con él a Las Noches ¿no te acuerdas, Nell?

La pequeña arrancar y ex Espada paró el llanto y frunció el ceño, dubitativa.

—¿Itsugo perdió peso? —(¿Y se tiñó el pelo? ¿Y ahora usa gafas?, eran otras interrogantes.)

—¿Otou-san está a dieta? —preguntó Kazui.

—Un momento… ¿Q-qué a-acabas de decir? —el arrancar morado tartamudeó.

—¿Si tou-chan está a dieta?

Pesche agrandó los ojos al procesar claramente lo que dijo el pequeño de cabello naranja, el cual lucía extremadamente similar a uno de los shinigami que visitaron Las Noches hace poco más de año y medio.

Jadeó.

—¡¿I-Ichigo hizo una dieta para perder peso e igualar mi figura?! —dijo Pesche entrecerrando ojos. Primero se robaba una cosa parecida a la suya -entiéndase, su espada- y luego iba por más, hasta buscar imitar su escultural cuerpo. Ese sujeto no tiene vergüenza, pensó.

—¡Ichigo, eres un copión envidioso! —le gritó alzando el puño… y después saltó abajo, muerto de miedo, para no recibir el impacto de una flecha, la cual se clavó en otro hollow a sus espaldas.

—¡TE DIJE QUE NO SOY ÉL! —le gritó el quincy de vuelta, cabreado con aquel arrancar del cual no creyó tener que volver a escuchar noticias.

—Ese no era Itsugo —dijo Nell poniendo los ojos en blanco. A veces su hermano era algo tonto.

—No es mi culpa que tenga el mismo nombre, Nell —dijo Pesche sollozando falsamente.

—¡QUE MI NOMBRE ES URYUU! —reclamó el susodicho, queriendo dejar de ayudar ahí arriba y lanzar una lluvia de flechas al arrancar impertinente. Debía calmarse, porque eso tal vez le bajara la tensión, pero no resolvería mucho.

—Ah, es cierto, ya recordé ¡eres Uryuu! —Pesche dijo. Expectante, miró hacia ambos lados, como buscando a otra persona—. Pero, ¿y dónde está Ishida? ¡WAAAGH!

El aludido no pudo contenerse y ahora Pesche gritaba a un elevado y agudo tono, demasiado agudo y elevado, mientras agitaba piernas y brazos para que no le impactara en el cuerpo el ataque recibido.

—Ishida no… —a Chad le resbalaban gotas de la sien. No podía creer que su amigo tan poca paciencia tuviera. Bueno, por lo menos ese fue un solo tiro.

De doscientas flechas.

El arrancar morado y blanco continuó bailando, hasta que recordó que traía consigo un arma para poder usar de defensa.

—¡Ah-ja-ja! ¿qué estoy haciendo? —alzó la mano dispuesta a llevarla a su ingle—. ¡Puedo desviarlos con mi genial y brillante cosa-!

El mismo Ishida apareció en el suelo, unos diez metros los dividían, pero era distancia suficiente para darle un tiro mortal de quererlo.

Le apuntaba con su arco a la máscara.

—Hay. Niños. _Presente_ —dijo el quincy entre dientes, mientras el brillo azul aumentaba en el centro de su Ginrei Kojaku.

—Q-qué maneras de mantener el rating de edad, tiene esta gente —tembló Pesche, alzando ambas manos en rendición.

En otra parte, Nell y Kazui conversaban.

—Mi papá se llama Itsigo —le dijo Kazui, de la nada y sin una razón en particular.

Nótese que no le sale pronunciar 'Ichigo' y a su vez cree que ella dice 'Ichugo'.

—¿Tu papá se llama Itsugo? —Nell se asombra de que el papá de 'Itsugo' se llame igual a él: o sea, Nell entiende que dijo 'Ichigo', pero ella no puede pronunciarlo. Tampoco entiende qué es un papá, ella cree que la familia solo se conforma de amigos o hermanos.

—No, no, ¡es Itsigo! ¡Itsigo! —surca los labios Kazui, corrigiendo.

Hasta ahora Kazui sabe que lo dice mal, pero que Nell lo dice mal doble no (o sea, no sabe que ella intenta decir Ichigo; y cree que hablan de nombres distintos (¿Ichugo?), aparte que le parece chistoso ese nombre.

—Por eso Nell dice Itsugo —Nell no ve necesidad de pronunciarlo como él lo dice, solo le quiere aclarar que ella lo ha dicho así.

—Así, It-sigo —le indica.

—No, Nell dice Itsugo.

—Mira, es It-si-go.

—Nell lo sabe, Itsugo —ella todavía piensa que habla con Ichigo, por supuesto.

—Itsugo no…

—Sí, It-su-go.

—I-shigo —Kazui se esfuerza por que ella lo diga bien, en lo mínimo.

—¡Mhm! I… shi… go —Nell repitió, para que él al fin se le calme el entusiasmo.

Parece una conversación de bebés, pensaron ya libres de hollows Chad e Ishida, más cerca de los infantes para tener un ojo sobre ellos. Pesche sonreía embobado, ¡qué gran hermano era al conseguirle a Nell amigos de su edad! O que parecieran de su edad.

—¡Chúpate esa Dondochakka, tú solo tienes manchas! —se jactó el arrancar, recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de Ishida que gruñó '¡Lenguaje!'—. Ah, cierto ¿y dónde está él?

—¿Quién? —preguntó Chad.

—¡Ichigo! —dijeron ambos pequeños a la vez, por fin entendiéndose entre sí y dándose a entender con más claridad y dejando atónitos, con las mandíbulas desencajadas, además, a los tres mayores. No obstante, antes de que se les pasara, Kazui y Nell negaron con pena de sí mismos.

Rieron inocentemente y dijeron al unísono: —Je, je. ¡No, así no es!

"¡PERO SI LO ACABAN DE DECIR BIEN!", gritaron mentalmente el trío conformado por fullbringer, quincy y arrancar.


End file.
